1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device provided with a backlight on a back surface of a display panel is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-140566). However, in recent years, display devices that allow light to directly enter from a side surface of a display panel without having a backlight have been developed. In these display devices, a polymer dispersed liquid crystal layer is provided inside the display panel, and display is performed such that the light propagated inside the display panel is scattered in the liquid crystal layer. This sort of display devices is used in a form that the other side of a screen can be seen through, and thus is called transparent display.
The light entering from the side surface of the display panel is attenuated during the process of propagation inside the display panel. Therefore, an image becomes darker in a position more distant from a light source, and luminance non-uniformity occurs in the display screen. As a reason of the attenuation, high light absorbance of amorphous silicon used for a thin film transistor and of Mo and Ti used for metal wiring can be considered. The light entering the thin film transistor may become a cause of light leakage.